


psyshock

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study-ish, Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, Early season 3, F/M, Hand Jobs, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Psychoanalysis, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Therapy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Bedelia offers dominance while in Italy.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	psyshock

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** day 30 - degradation  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** character study through porn  
> also for **dick or treat** , naming smut after pokémon moves.
> 
> enjoy!

"I know you need to be in control at all times," Bedelia starts, lips curled into an easy smile as she puts her hand against Hannibal's cheek. "To know what is going to happen, because you caused it, directly or indirectly. But as your psychiatrist, I would think you'd greatly benefit from letting go every once in a while." She pauses, eyes glinting. "Much more so now that we are in Italy together."

Hannibal licks his lips. "Psychiatrist-mandated dominance and submission?" he teases, voice lacking an edge. Open, welcoming to the idea.

"Yes," she says, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips; he turns at the exact moment so it's a full on kiss, and she takes it gladly, eyes fluttering shut. Once they pull away, she smiles again. "You would be in control, in the grand scheme of things. You can tell me to stop at any time."

"You don't have to explain the mechanics of it to me, Bedelia," he says. "I am well aware of it."

"Did you get around in Baltimore, as it were?" she asks.

"I learned a thing or two about bondage at some gatherings."

"You minx," she hums, pleased at his answer as she pulls him into another kiss.

They disrobe slowly, savoring the moment, taking it in with small sips, like a fine wine. Bedelia keeps most of her clothes on, at an attempt to keep some sort of dominance visually, as Hannibal strips down to his barest, his cock already hardening.

"Could I psychoanalyze your sexual interests out of you, or would you rather tell me?" she asks, leaning down to nibble at his earlobe.

He shudders a little, enough for her to notice. "I'd prefer your educated guesses, Bedelia."

"Hm." She darts her tongue out briefly before pulling away, kissing his neck, up to his jaw. "You are an arrogant, prideful man of the highest caliber, Hannibal," she starts as one of her hands slides down his arm, pressing against it. "It wouldn't shock me if what you needed was for me to mock and shame you, tell you just how _pathetic_ what you do is."

Hannibal shudders ever so slightly once again, and she has to stop herself from smiling smugly. "Would you like that? For me to humiliate you, so you'll get out of the little bubble of superiority you're encased in?" She keeps whispering suggestions, seeing the goosebumps form along Hannibal's back, the way he shivers at the idea of being humiliated. "You are quite an interesting thing, darling," she croons into his neck.

"Yes," Hannibal breathes, eyes lidded, his cock half-hard between his thighs, despite a complete lack of attention to it. "I would enjoy that."

Bedelia hums and leans a hand down to wrap around his cock, starting to give it lazy strokes, making his hips stutter up. "Shh, stay still," she tuts gently.

Hannibal obeys. He becomes putty in her hands, and she has to resist the urge to press her thighs together as arousal curls through her body. She never expected for him to be so _easy_ — she expected him to be bratty, whimsy, resisting his urge to submit. But it makes sense, too, for him to be a hedonist. He has always been a hedonist.

"The only way you can assert dominance in life is by killing and cannibalizing people," she says into his neck, lowly, like she's talking only about facts. "You manipulate and abuse in hopes of no one noticing your desire to bow down to someone else. I'm sure Will Graham noticed it, didn't he? Did he point a gun at you and you did nothing to retaliate?"

Hannibal sucks in a breath. "Twice," he admits. 

"Perhaps that's why he started to find you interesting," she says, pressing her hand around his cock as she gets him off in slow, deliberate motions. "Perhaps your submission to your possible death is what made him realize he could toy with you."

Hannibal lets out the most beautiful, most wretched sound at that. Sweat is dampening his forehead, and he looks more beautiful than Bedelia has ever seen him. "Bedelia—" he gasps out.

She shushes him once again, pressing kisses to his neck as she strokes his cock. "And I can toy with you, too. You adore getting humiliated. You adore being taken off your pedestal and thrown to the bottom of the pit, don't you? You're pathetic, Hannibal. You are a pathetic thing mimicking something greater than what you actually are."

"And what am I?" Hannibal asks, voice thick with arousal, struggling against the urge of bucking his hips up, his head tilted back in pleasure. It'd be so easy for Bedelia to put her hand around his neck or to bite at it, but he would retaliate. She's not stupid.

"A desperate boy," she starts, "a desperate boy, begging for someone to believe he is stronger and smarter and _better_ than everyone else."

Hannibal sucks in a breath and pre-come dribbles down his cock and onto Bedelia's knuckles. She smiles. 

"Bedelia," he pants.

"And you know it's right," she continues. "You know I'm right. Say it, darling."

"You're right," Hannibal whimpers, all pride and narcissism and egotism stripped away by her words, by her careful handling of his body and of his mind. "You're right. Bedelia, _please_ , may I please— may I please come?"

She chuckles softly, a soft rumble against his skull as she kisses his jaw. "Of course, Hannibal. Come for me. Come, knowing you've done nothing to deserve it."

Hannibal comes after she strokes his cock a few more times. He cries out, yelps as he releases all over her hand, panting heavily as he recollects himself. 

"You did very good," she says, pulling away from him. "Although, as your psychiatrist, I'm inclined to ask—"

"You weren't right," Hannibal cuts her short, like he's put his person suit back on in the span of less than a minute. She's even a bit impressed by it. "I can eat you out, if you'd like to get off."

Bedelia has known Hannibal for years upon years, but he will always remain an enigma, a curiosity begging to be psychoanalyzed before his human veil makes her get every guess wrong. 

She hums and spreads her legs. "I would love that."


End file.
